Switched
by TheHappyLol
Summary: Rose Hathaway and Sydney Sage are very different from eachother. So what happens when Rose unexpectedly walks in on Sydney in Palm Springs while she is performing a dangerous spell? Everything turns into chaos, that's what happens. Rose and Sydney's souls changed bodies with eachother. Rose's soul went into Sydney's body and Sydney's soul went into Rose's body. Full Summary Inside.


**Switched**

I had this idea once and I thought it was hilarious, after many moments of thinking I decided to make a fanfic out of this epic idea XD But seriously, Sydney and Rose switching bodies and have to act like the opposite of them self XD Sydney with Dimitri *bursts out laughing*

I'm swedish and english is not my first language so there may be errors somewhere in the chapters and I'm sorry for that.

The end of the first chapter will be a little quick but that's because it was my birthday when I wrote the ending of this first chapter, the 1 february and we are having visitors that day because it was my birthday party, turned 16 years old ^^

But now on to the full summary :D

**Summary: **

We all know that Rose Hathaway and Sydney Sage are very different from eachother. Rose is a dhampir, a badass guardian for the queen of the dhampir and she has killed countless many of Strigoi in battle and she loves to eat sweets and candy, stuff with sugar in it.

Sydney Sage is a alchemist, secret powerful witch and is in a secret relationship with Adrian and the fact that she is "mother" to a callistana dragon namned Hopper. And she absolutly hates stuff with sugar in it, such as candy.

So what happens when Rose unexpectedly walks in on Sydney in Palm Springs while she is performing a dangerous spell? Everything turns into chaos, that's what happens.

The spell Sydney was performing made something very unbelievable happen. Rose and Sydney's souls changed bodies with eachother. Rose's soul went into Sydney's body and Sydney's soul went into Rose's body. So yeah, that's pretty crazy.

So Rose is now in Sydney's body and Sydney is in Rose's body.

So when no cure is found, they have to return to "their own" lives. Rose in Sydney's body goes to Palm Springs while Sydney in Rose's body goes to court. Oh this will be fun.

They decide to keep this a secret and no one has to know about their body changing even if it means going trough alot of awkward moments and situations. Another reason is that if the others know about this, the alchemist will hear about it and probably send Sydney to re-education.. somehow, since she's not in her own body anymore.

But one or two or three things is for sure. There will be many shoking secrets revealed for both Rose and Sydney and so much awkwardness :3

**Chapter 1**

**Rose PoV**

"You dont have to come with me. It's just a little visit and I can surely do a little visit by myself. After all, I will be back tomorrow sometime" I told Dimitri, my comrade, my soon husband to be in only a few months.

I was going to visit someone who was a long way away from court so Dimitri wanted to come with me on the visit.

I was going to Palm Springs to of course visit Sydney Sage, the alchemist who helped me in russia to find Dimitri and when running away from court, thanks to her I found Dimitri who back then was a Strigoi but who I was about to kill because of that promise we made along time ago.

But it didnt go as planned but everything about that solved itself when my best friend Lissa but now Queen Lissa had stabbed my Dimitri with a stake possessed with the five elements and used her special spirit magic healing to turn him back into a dhampir.

It was a real miracle when he turned back into a dhampir and not a mutant of some sort, he was really lucky to be turned back again into a dhampir and getting his soul back.

I thought at first when he was a dhamphir again, we could have our happy ending but everything changed when he said those four words that broke my heart but he still loved me, he was just doing it because of the things he did to me while being a Strigoi and I understand him.

I just didnt know it back then when I was filled with such feelings because of those four words. I was of course mad at him but not anymore.

Just maybe a day after he said those four words I was accussed of the murder on the former queen Tatiana. She was a real pain in the ass but that someone just murdered her was just insane. I felt sorry for her back then but she's in peace now. Probably sitting down there in hell, whispering evil queen secrets to Lissa.. hmm..

When being accussed of murder of Tatiana, they were going to kill me as punishment.

But with a very smart but surprising plan from my friends made it possible for me to escape court but not alone, Dimitri was with me until Sydney joined our group and helped us with alot of stuff I still have to repay her for.

There was this one thing that was a real lifesaver, she brought me food from Burger King I think it was, she was a real lifesaver, at sometimes.

Lets just say that we had many adventures together such as me accussing Dimitri to be a guy that was chasing me. When thinking back to that moment, I always laugh and Dimitri did admit that he thought that moment between us actually was really funny.

And another for example, we together found Lissa's half sister Jillian Mastrano with the help of Sonya who also had turned back, into a moroi with the help of Robert. He was the brother of Victor Dashkov.

But Victor died when I killed him, end of story. We dont need to talk more about him, that.. bastard and alot of other bad things that is to harsh and bloody to mention.

When everything had been solved and court was being calm again for some moment, Lissa was crowned queen at the same time Jillian was being crowned princess.

Everything between me and Dimitri had been solved and those four words had been forgotton and memories of those four words was hidden long inside of my mind.

I loved Dimitri with my whole heart.

A few months after everything I truly had my happy ending with Dimitri when he proposed to me with a diamond ring and the diamond in the ring was a diamond Rose. Because of my name.. you know.

I of course had said yes.

Secret to me back then, Lissa had recorded the whole proposal and the bad thing about recording the proposal was that it my itself recorded alot of stuff that also happened after the proposal.

Let's say that we now have alot of m-rated things between me and Dimitri on tape and Lissa may have seen some of it.. when she was going to watch the proposal but she instantly with closed eyes cut out all of the m-rated things me and Dimitri did in that video.

And exactly what we did.. that is something I really shouldnt talk about because it's really.. hot and m-rated.

Ever since everything he had been more protective of me and more worried at some situations.

He didnt want anything bad to happen to me, I can understand that but I am Rose Hathaway after all and I can protect myself.

It was today only a few months left to our wedding and I had got some free time to just rest for a few weeks after all my hard work and I had decided that I wanted to visit Sydney today.

Alone, no distractions and he was supposed to relax.

I havnt seen her on a really long time so that's why I want to visit her, just to talk about what has been happening and other stuff and maybe make her eat some candy or just force some candy down her throat, hehe.

"But I want to go with you. You know that Roza." Dimitri said and sighed, holding my hands in his and gave my right hand a kiss before letting go of hands and instead he gave me a kiss on the throat, teasing me and he knew that I couldnt resist his wonderful kisses and if I didnt had a visit planned I would have thrown him against the wall and done alot of m-rated things to him.

"Dimitri.. not now" I moaned slightly when he continued to kiss my throat and when he didnt stop I had to push him away but when I did and he stumbled back a few steps, he just smiled one of those rare smiles I love see on his lips.

"I have to go now before it turns night in Palm Springs and I really do want to do this visit" I said and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, patted him on the head and smiled.

He sighed but smiled and quickly he kissed me on the mouth but stepped back almost three seconds after and he then gave me a hug, kissed me on the forehead but released me after.

"Next time I have to follow with you on your next adventures" he said and I snorted, rolling my eyes and held his hand in my two.

"As if a little visit is a adventure for me. Maybe choking her with candy is.." I said, tilting my head to the side and what I said earned me one of his beautiful laugh.

"Do not choke her with candy Roza" he smirked and once again kissing me on the forehead after I wasnt tilting my head anymore.

"Okay" I said.

"I will make her eat candy" I murmured but mostly to myself but when I heard the low chukle comming from Dimitri I knew he had heard me and he pushed me slowly to the door, kissing me on the cheek before he held the door open so I could go out.

"Thank you" I said, once again kissing him quickly on the mouth as a reward and then stepped trough the door to the outside, to the dark side.. nah, just kidding.

"See ya tomorrow Comrade" I winked and smiled one last time before I turned around and started to walk towards the red car that me and Dimitri, my Comrade owned together. What kind of a car it was, I didnt know.

I wasnt that very good with cars but I knew how to drive them and how to crash with them of course, wouldnt be me if I couldnt crash cars wich I have done a few times before, maybe to many.

Once I had arrived at the beautiful red car, I took the car keys from my jeans pocket and unlocked the door beside the driver seat.

Once settled down in the driver seat and after shutting the car door shut, I started the engine and drove of towards Palm Springs to visit Sydney, my friend.

When there was only one hour to arraive in Palm Springs I started to feel hungry and the sun was still up since around this area the sun is up more often.

I stopped at a ice cream shop, bought a Marabou ice cream and opened it after sitting down on a nearby bench and ate it, it only took me 3 minutes to eat the ice cream plus another five minutes to return to my car and start it again before I drove of towards Palm Springs with stomach full of ice cream even though it was only one ice cream but my goodness, that ice cream was the best ice cream I've ever eaten on a long time.

One hour later I could see the school Sydney and the others have been going to for the past few months, it looked different from St Vladimir, the school I had been to but this was a human school actually, built by humans so maybe that's why though they had almost the same color on the walls but their color was just more brighter, like the sun.

I parked my beautiful red car in the parking lot and I could see that a few students who passed by looked at my car as if they had seen heaven and I smiled just a little, my car was sure heaven expect for Dimitri and his lips and.. skills.. I'm so totally not drooling in my mind right now.

I opened the car door beside the driver seat and got out of the car, closed the car door after me and locked it to of course.

Afterwards I walked to where I knew Sydney had her room in the girls doorm building I think but it took awhile because I hadnt been here before.. well I had been in Palm Springs before of course but I had never been to the school they are going to and the truth is, this looked more nicer that St Vladimirs.

After walking to the door that led into Sydney's room I snapped at some people that were watching me and they disappeared, it was the most of the guys watching me with their surely weird thoughts and minds.

I knocked on the door, three times and waited a few seconds for Sydney to come and open the door, I could probably walk in without knocking but she probably wouldnt appreciete it, same here with me if some random dude or girl walked in to room uninvited.

Seconds of waiting turned into minutes and I started to grow impatient since she wouldnt come and open the door.

I knew she was in her room since I had checked when she had classes and stuff so had someone warned that I was coming? She maybe didnt want me in her room and truth to be told, it angered me and I decided to walk in uninvited.

Without a second thought, I knocked once again before I opened the door and lucky for me, she I wouldnt have to burst the door open, the door wasnt locked so I walked into the room in silence since I couldnt hear anything in the room but a few noices from voices.

I listened more closely to what I heard and as sure as it was, it was Sydney making those noices and she was talked in a language I didnt recognize but it sounded like Latin and I knew that because I had been with Lissa once when she had Latin at St Vladimir.

I didnt see her at first in the middle of the room since my eyes had been looked on the surrondings (?) around me and what I saw shocked me almost as much when I saw Dimitri for the first time as a Strigoi.

Sydney was sitting there, in the middle of the room with her legs crossed and her eyes were closed and she was dressed in a white dress that Lissa could have choised from a store and if it hadnt been for the situation, I would have praised her for her choise of clothing.

There was breezes of wind going trough the room, making my hair fly around my head and the same with Sydney and the thing was.. the windows wasnt open and the wind was coming from Sydney but that wasnt the most shocking of this situation.

There was a ball of light, literaly in the hands of Sydney, levitating less than once centimetre over her hands so her hands were under the ball of light and there was sparks, like lighting coming from the ball of light but it wasnt hurting Sydney.

This.. this was magic! A human was doing magic! Sydney was doing magic and it was.. shocking but it looked just so amazing but at the same time also confusing.

How was she able to do that? She's a human, a alchhemist! And humans and alchemist isnt supposed to do magic like this.. it's just impossible!

Shocking, confusing but amazing. I needed answers to my many questions in my thoughts, now.

"Sydney?" I said but it sounded more lika a question and I may have said it to high because she screamed in surprise and the wind around us stopped when she dropped the ball of light on the floor and I directly knew that it was a bad thing.

The feeling of that something bad would happen was right when the ball of lightning turned into a black and shot out black lightnings without hurting us and it was scary as hell, especialy when the ball of now black light started to do some weird shit as the black light stretched itself out into small lines and it stretched it self towards me and Sydney and at that moment we both realized that we couldnt move, must have been something that the ball of black light must have done to us so it could attack us more easier.

"I love you Dimitri" I said because I was probably going to die now and Sydney to, all because of me, it was all my fault that she and I was going to die now.

I could hear Sydney say something to but I couldnt hear everything of it because then the lines of black light, or black magic stretched itself around us both, as if creating a bond between us and as the black light surrounded my whole body, from toe to head, everything turned to black.


End file.
